Broken but not destroyed
by Kpop1237
Summary: Tori Vega had a pretty perfect life but that all changes in one night. She hides her pain behind her great acting and lying. Tori doesn't realize that she is slowly breaking and her friends have no clue. Will her friends, specifically her crush Beck, save her in time before its to late? Bori, Cabbie and Jandre in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my 2nd Bori story! As some might know I love drama and romance and you better get prepared for what this story holds! In this story I want to make Tori a very strong girl. Many stories write her as weak and clumsy but not in this one! So pairing are Bori, Jandre and Cabbie**

Tori's POV

Everything was perfectly fine one day. Beck and Jade were happily together, Andre was the best friend I could ask for, Cat and Robbie had started dating. Trina was well Trina and we were all a happy family. Well not completely happy. I had a huge crush on Beck and Andre had admitted to me that he had feelings for Jade. Together we managed to hide these emotions. I was an incredibly good liar and actress. I could hide my emotions easily. Although it was harder for Andre we both managed. But as I said my life seemed perfect until that one night.

I came home from school and to my surprise Trina wasn't there. Probably out with her boyfriend I thought. My parents weren't there either. Strange. I walked to the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

_Please call me as soon as possible, mom._

That was strange. I grabbed my phone and called her. No answer. I dialed 3 more times until I got an answer.

"H-Hello?" my mom responded. Was she crying?

"Mom where are you? What's going on" I asked worried.

"Y-Your F-Father"

"What about him?" I was beginning to get nervous. Was he OK? What happened?

"H-He has b-been cheating o-on m-me this w-whole t-time!" she shouted into the line. She was sobbing and I knew I had to find her. I was shocked but my mom was priority.

"Mom please tell me where you are"

"At the cabin in the woods" she responded. The cabin was 45 mins away. I grabbed my car keys and drove off. I was trying my best to understand the situation. My dad had cheated on my mom but for how long? I couldn't believe this. My head was spinning and I had forgotten about Trina. I called her number, no answer. I decided to just continue on with my mom. As soon as I got close to the cabin I could hear loud sobs. I opened the door to find my mom on the floor.

"Mom!" I ran towards her and brought her in for a hug. She cried on me and I couldn't hold back the tears. We stayed like that for 30 mins. Finally mom started to get up and I helped lead her to the couch. Once there I asked for an explanation. She sighed and started talking.

"Your father left his phone at home today. He received a call from this woman. I answered and she asked for her boyfriend. When I asked for the name she said Walter Vega your father. I couldn't believe it. I asked to know more and she was shocked to know that he was married to me. I got her address and we cleared it all up. Tori your father has been cheating on me for the past 7 years!"

I didn't know how to react. I looked on in shock. 7 years. I was instantly infuriated and sad at the same time. Mom broke down again and this time she wasn't alone. I hugged her and we continued to cry. Through out the night she explained that she had called my father and that he admitted to it. They would be filing for divorce in the morning. My head was hurting and I couldn't believe this. Why was this happening to me right now?

* * *

Tori's POV

The next morning we headed home to find Trina and my father screaming at each other. As soon as we walked in Trina ran to hug my mom and my dad sunk back into the couch. I couldn't even look at him. My mom had the divorce papers and they each started to sign them. Trina and I were in tears the whole time. Are parents agreed to take the papers to court in the morning. As my dad walked out of the house he tried to hug me and Trina. We both ignored him and walked towards are mom. He sighed and left the house. He left our lives. He had abandoned us. Trina, mom and I broke down and comforted each other. After calming down Trina cleared her throat and spoke.

"I have some news" we looked at her with puzzlement.

"I'm moving in with my boyfriend Brad" she finally said. My mom broke down again. I looked at her in shock. How could she leave us at a time like this? Trina explained that Brad would be moving soon to New York and he pleaded Trina to come with him. She agreed and would be leaving in 2 days. My mom was completely upset. Trina left to continue packing, leaving me and my mom alone.

"Don't worry mom we'll make it together"I hugged her reassuringly. She gave me a weak smile and left to court. When she returned she refused to eat and instead headed to her room. I went to my room and started to call Andre. Before I could call I cancelled it and decided to keep this to myself. I was supposed to be the strong one in the group. I was supposed to be there for the rest. I didn't think they could be there for me.

"I guess I'm on my own" I mumbled to myself.

With that I went to sleep hearing my mom's sobs coming from across the hall. All of a sudden they stopped. She probably went to sleep I thought to myself. I just didn't know that my life was about to take another turn.

**A/N: SOOO? What did you guys think? Please review! Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All alone**

** A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I was surprised to see how many people decided to follow or favorite the story! Thanks guys!**

Tori's POV

My mom comitted suicide.

Last night when I woke up at around 4:30 am something smelled horrible. The smell of death. I ran to my moms room and my thoughts were confirmed. There on the floor laid my dead mom the knife still in hand. I didn't give myself time to react all I did was call 911. We lived close to the police station so they arrived in less than 4 mins. They rushed her into an ambulance but everybody knew she was dead. The police wanted to confirm it as suicide but since I was in the house when she died I was a suspect. I was taken to the police station for interrogation. By the time they let me out it was 7:30. From there they gave me an escort to the hospital where Trina was already waiting for me. She was crying and screaming which caused me to brake down for the first time that day. After confirming that she was dead we left home to help each other get over this. Trina was concerned for where I was going to stay but just then there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and they handed me a note, moms suicide note. I thanked them and closed the door. I went over with Trina to read it together.

**_Tori and Trina,_**

**_I didn't want to do this but I just couldn't take it. I know you girls are probably wondering why I decided to do this when I could have moved on. The reason for my decision is that yesterday in court your father arrived with his girlfriend. He chose her over me. That broke me even more and if that wasn't enough they had a daughter together. The little girl was 6 years old. He had been caring for another family for 7 years and he seemed to love them more than us. I just couldn't take it anymore. I broke. I needed to get away and this seemed like my only way out. Please forgive me. _**

**_Trina, I want you and Brad to get married and make it far in your relationship. I may not be there to celebrate the big day but I want you to know that Brad has my full approval. I want you to be happy. _**

**_Tori, I want you to find the perfect person. Someone who treats you with kindness and who you will be able to trust. I know you have had a crush on Beck for a long time and I want you to know that he has my full approval as well. Beck is a great guy and if you guys give it a shot it will make me happy. I have left you money around the house and the passcode behind this note opens are savings account. There is enough for you to live her for a few years. Please forgive me in advance for not being there with you girls on your future special days._**

**_Now please girls promise me just this. I want you girls to be happy. Do it for me please._**

**_Love Mom._**

_By the end of the note Trina and I were completely breaking down. We were together until 9:30 am because Trina had to continue to pack. She left me the note and left while sobbing. At least she had Brad and his family to comfort her. My phone vibrated and it was a text from Beck asking if I wanted to hang out with the gang today. Normally I would reply in a second but today I didn't even bother. Instead I turned off all the lights, shut the blinds and got ready to clean my moms room from the smell._

_Beck's POV_

_The gang was going to the beach today since it was a perfect Saturday. I texted Tori expecting a reply immediately. 30 mins passed and nothing. Strange. I started to worry but I knew it was stupid. Maybe she just doesn't have her phone I thought to myself. the truth is the reason why I worry so much about her is because I have a major crush on her. Yeah me Beck Oliver is practically in love with Tori Vega. Sadly I was with Jade and Tori would never feel the same. I was waiting for the right moment to dump jade but it never seemed to appear. As I was thinking about Tori(as usual) I got a call from Andre._

_"Hey man has Tori responded? Cat called me worried saying that she hasn't seen Tori since yesterday." He questioned as soon as I picked up the phone._

_"No its been 30 mins and she hasn't responded. Do you think shes alright?"_

_"I don't know man! We were supposed to meet up after school yesterday but she wasn't there. Thats not like tori!" He told me. Now I began to panic._

_"OK thats weird. I'm on my way to pick you guys up and we'll head to Tori's before the beach"_

_"OK man. I'm worried." He said._

_"Don't be she probably lost her phone or is sick" I responded trying to sound sure but failing._

_"I hope so man" with that we hung up and I got ready to go pick them up. They were all at Andre's already and Cat was calling and texting Tori but receiving no answer. Andre, Cat, Robbie and I were really worried. On the other hand Jade acted as if nothing was wrong. We drove to Tori's house and found everything closed. The blinds and all lights turned off. That was really strange. We all got off and knocked. No answer. Again and no answer. We tried one more time and right when we were turning to leave the door slowly opened to reveal Tori. As we got a clearer look of her we gasped. She looked completely pale and her eyes were red and puffy! Her hair was a mess and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. I certainly didn't remember that Tori in school yesterday._

_"What happened Vega? It looks like you were hit by a bus!" Asked Jade. We all started questioning but she stopped us with a wave of her hand. She then spoke with such a fragile voice that it sounded like it would break._

_"I'm sick. I got sick last night, had no sleep and woke up just right now." We all nodded at her._

_"Why were you crying?" Asked Cat._

_"Oh that' my allergies. When I get sick I get sick bad. I guess I just need some rest" she said almost in a whisper. We nodded again and told her that if she needed anything she could call us. She thanked us and was about to close the door when Jade blocked her._

_"Why does it smell like death Vega?" She asked. We all smelled the air and agreed. What was going on? Before we could speak Tori shut the door and turned off all the lights again. We were left shocked as we smelled the air around us. Jade was right it was the smell of death. What was it? Why did Tori panic? Whatever it was we needed to find out. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hiding from the gang**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so shocked to see all the favorites and follows! Thank you! Now don't worry this story will have a happy ending but it will take a lot of drama to get there lol! OK so this chapter will consist of the gang doing there best to find out whats wrong with Tori and Tori is doing her best to hide it. Let's start!**

Tori's POV

It was Monday morning and that meant school. All weekend Trina and I had consoled each other and planning the funeral for Saturday. Trina left to New York on Sunday night and promised to fly back in for the funeral on Saturday along with Brad and his family. Brad had consoled me and I knew why mom approved of him. He was good-looking and very respectful. He treated Trina correctly and when she was around him she was actually normal. I was very happy for my sister but sad too. She was my only sister and she meant a lot to me.

I slowly got out of bed and looked at the clock, 7 am. School started in an hour so I decided to get up. The smell was almost gone. Just then I remembered what happened Saturday.

*Flashback*

"Why does it smell like death Vega?" Jade asked. Everybody smelled the air and nodded. Before they could say anything I shut the door acting like if I hadn't heard anything from them. I ran to shut the blinds and all the lights and returned to sleep.

*End of flashback*

Great I thought to myself. Now I'm going to need a story to cover up everything. I could tell them the truth about Trina, I could say my parents are on vacation and that the smell of death in my house was a dead possum in my backyard. I nodded to myself reassuringly. I went downstairs to get breakfast but realized that I wasn't hungry at all. I hadn't eaten since the beginning of all this drama. I sighed and checked the clock 7:45 am. I had enough time to walk to school and not arrive late. I started walking and did my best to not cry. I had cried enough all weekend but this was something that you can get over so easily. I walked slowly making sure to not arrive early. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I decided to arrive late. I finally arrived to Hollywood Arts 5 mins late. I went to my locker and shoved my books in. I grabbed some stuff and headed toward Sikowits class. This was the only class I had with everyone so I didn't have to worry much about the rest of the day. As soon as I opened the door all eyes settled on me. I didn't even bother to return the stares and instead walked to my seat next to Andre.

"Toro do you mind explaining why you showed up late?" Asked Sikowits.

"I woke up late" I said softly. My throat still hurt from the crying and screaming with Trina. I could feel Andre staring at me the whole time. I just looked out the window and prayed for the day to go by fast. Luckily for me Sikowits just talked all class and he didn't require anybody to go up and act. A few minutes before the class ended I gathered my stuff and prepared to run through the door. As soon as the bell rang I ran off to the bathroom making sure that no one saw me. I re-applied my make=up making sure that my puffy eyes were barely visible. I stayed in the bathroom until the bell rang again. I now had math with Beck. I hoped that Beck wouldn't be trying to talk to me. I entered class, sat down and buried my head on my hands.

"Tori" Beck was whisper yelling at me. I just pretended not to hear him. "Psst Tori!"

"Beck would you like to share something with the class?" asked the teacher. Beck mumbled a no and sunk back into his chair. I couldn't help but grin a bit at the sight. The rest of the class went on like normal but I knew Beck was staring at me most of the time. My mind started drifting away. At lunch I would have to go to Lane's office and explain the whole situation. Maybe he would be able to console me. I was feeling weak and my head was hurting. I started packing up early again and as soon as the bell rang I was out of the class.

"Tori!" I heard Beck scream behind me. I continued to run until I reached Lane's office. As I opened the door I saw Helen. Great, now she's going to want to know what happened. Lane was smelling his lotion as usual and he motioned for me to sit. I stayed all lunch explaining everything from beginning to end. I broke down a few times but felt better letting it out. This would be a hard day.

Beck's POV

Tori had arrived late to class and she had made run out the door when class ended. The gang and I waited at Tori's locker for her to show up but she never arrived. We agreed to talk to her at lunch but for now I had math with her. When I arrived she had her head down in her hands. I needed to get her attention. I started whispering her name but she didn't seem to hear. Just then the teacher noticed me and I was forced to stop. I couldn't help stare at her all class. She looked very beautiful but I could see this distant look in her eyes. She started packing up early and I did the same. Sadly her seat was closer to the door and she managed to run out.

"Tori!" I screamed after her but she was already gone. I went to our usual table hoping she was there but no one had seen her. We ate our lunch quickly and started to search for her.

"Man where could she be?" asked Andre.

"I don't know. What do you think is going on?" I asked the group.

"Why do you care? She's not your girlfriend!" Jade asked angrily. I was to worried about Tori to fight so I decided to pretend like I hadn't heard anything. Cat wasn't as happy as usual and Robbie was quiet. Jade seemed grouchier and me and Andre were worried sick. Just as we were going to turn the corner to Tori's locker we saw Tori walking out of Lane's office with Lane and Helen. They were all wiping back tears which made us confused.

"T-" Cat was about to shout but Andre managed to cover her mouth before she could say anything. We all leaned against the wall waiting for someone to talk.

"Tori I will be talking to your teachers about this so they know how delicate you are right now" That was Lane. Tori nodded and looked away. Lane hugged her and walked away.

"Don't worry baby if you need anyone I'll be here" said Helen. We were weirded out. Helen was someone to fear since she could kick you out immediately but right now she was comforting Tori. About what?

"Thanks Helen it means a lot" responded Tori with her voice cracking.

"Oh sweety you should go home."

"I can't I need to go to my classes"

"Don't worry about that. I'll call in all your friends and ask them to take you your homework after school. You need some rest."

"Thanks Helen but please don't tell them anything" said Tori softly. What didn't she want to tell us? I looked at the rest and they were just as confused as me.

"Why not? You need all the help you can get" responded Helen.

"I'm not ready to tell many people. I need time to get over it all. I don't want to bother them"

"Tori there your friends. You won't bother them. But if thats what you want I won't say a thing. But expect them to take your homework later"

"I will" Tori responded. Helen hugged her one last time and walked away. Tori went to her locker, got her stuff and walked out the school. As soon as it was clear we all stood up straight. What was going on?

"What do you think is happening to her?" Asked Andre breaking the silence. We all mumbled an I don't know. Just then the bell rang and we headed to our classes. In the middle of our classes we were called to the office and told to pick up Tori's homework and take it to her. At least we now had an excuse to visit her. We needed to find out what was going on. I was more desperate than ever to know the truth,


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys sorry for not uploading in some time but as some of you know I have 2 other Bori stories to update! PLease check them out I think you'll love them!**

Beck's POV

After gathering all of Tori's homework we headed over to her place. The ride was quiet as we all thought about what had happened that morning. Cat was sad and Robbie was trying to cheer her up. Andre and I were worried and panicking. Jade was well Jade. We had been arguing even more these past days but I didn't care. All that was on my mind was Tori. As we arrived we noticed that most lights were off with the exception of her living room light. I sighed as we all got out of the car. We knocked on the door and Tori immediately opened. She looked pale, she wasn't smiling and the usual spark in her eyes was gone.

"Hey guys what's up? I would invite you in but there's a lot of sickness in here" she said plainly. I wanted to see her smile and I wanted to hug her and help her out with whatever she was going through.

"We brought your homework" said Cat cheering up with the sight of her best friend.

"Thanks" was all Tori said back as she grabbed the home work.

"Tori is everything alright? Your getting us worried." Andre spoke up. Tori sighed.

"Honestly I'm not sure, I don't know how I feel right now. I just need some time alone please" she said quietly. We all nodded and decided to leave. Once in the car I spoke up.

"Man she's really worrying me" I said with concern. Andre nodded. Whatever it was we needed to find out.

Tori's POV  
At least they left without asking questions. I called Lane to tell him how I felt and he told me to go to the doctors because he thinks I have depression. I wouldn't be surprised if it were true. I decided to skip school tomorrow and Lane told me to take a friend. Lane keeps telling me to tell them about whats going on but I just can't. Maybe I can convince them that I'm just depressed and they'l stop questioning me. But who should I ask to take me. Beck. He was the first one who came to my mind so I decided to call him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beck its me Tori" I said softly.

"Tori its great to hear you!" he replied happily. NOrmally I would blush but today I din't feel anything.

"Beck can you do me a favor?" I asked quietly.

"Of course what do you need?" He said concerned.

"Will you take me to the doctors tomorrow? During school hours?"

"Why do you need to go to the doctors? Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure... but Lane is making me go" I replied.

"Yeah of course I'll take you! What time tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at 8 if you could please pick me up" I said happier.

"Of course! Are you sure your alright?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure I guess I'll find out tomorrow. I have to go night" Was the last thing I said.

"Bye Tori" he replied before hanging up. The doctor we were going to dealt with depression, self harming and trauma but I didn't want to tell Beck. I guess he'll see tomorrow.

NEXT DAY still Tori's POV

I woke up early and quickly got ready. I made sure that my puffy and tired eyes didn't show too much. I went downstairs and got a glass of water. I haven't properly eaten since Friday but I don't care. I sat down on the couch just hearing the silence in the house which in some weird way made me happy. Soon enough Beck was knocking on my door.

"Hey Beck" I greeted plainly.

"Hey Tori ready to go?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Yup here's the address let's go!" I said. As we walked to his car Beck opened the door for me and then ran to his side. The ride was pretty quiet.

"So Tori where's your family? We haven't seen them since Friday" Beck asked me. I felt myself tense up.

"Trina moved to New York with her boyfriend and my parents are off on some vacation" I managed to say. Beck nodded and the rest of the car ride was quiet.

"Tori are you sure this is the place?" Beck asked concerned after seeing that this was a place that treated depression. I nodded and he eyed me suspiciously. We walked in and I signed in. We were called in immediately because it was empty. Once inside we were introduced to Dr. Miller who asked to know the reason of my visit. I explained that I haven't been eating at all lately, i felt the need to be alone and I didn't want to talk to anyone. Beck looked at me shocked. I ignored it and once the doctor asked to talk to me about the last few days I asked Beck to wait outside. I began to explain everything and for the first I didn't cry. He nodded and made me take some tests. He left to get the results and I called Beck in to wait with me.

"Tori why haven't you told any of us about this?" He asked with concern.

"I didn't know what it was. I was lost and confused." was all that I responded. The doctor returned and by the look on his face I knew something was wrong.

"Well I have to inform that you seem to have Depression Type 1" he said slowly. It didn't shock me at all. I just nodded and looked over at Beck. He was wide eyed and his mouth was open.

"Thank you Doctor. May I be excused" I said. He nodded and I left to the bathroom. I wasn't shocked but I didn;t want to be in the same room as Beck right now.

Beck's POV

Tori has Depression Type 1.

I couldn't believe it. Tori excused herself and I used the opportunity to talk to the doctor.

"What happens now?" I asked still in shock.

" Depression Type 1 is the worst depression there is. Someone who has this usually suffers from suicide thoughts, ignores everybody, stops eating and isn't interested in anything. This is very dangerous" he replied slowly.

"What can we do about it?" I asked worried. Suicide thoughts?

"You need to remind her of the good times. You need to watch over her. Invite her everywhere. She can't be alone a lot. If you don't do anything to cheer her up she slowly loses the will to live and then who knows what she'll do" he said worriedly. I was about to speak when Tori walked in. The doctor when on to explain that he would be sending her medicines and that she would need to come back in a few months. We said goodbye and left. I dropped Tori off and called everyone immediately. We needed to do something quickly. I was not going to allow Tori to hurt herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Are we helping or making it worse?**

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded but I have 6 stories now that I have to be updating! So this chapter will be about Tori's friends trying to cheer her up... or will they just make it worse?**

Beck's POV

I called everyone and we met at Andre's. I texted them telling them that we needed to have a meeting ASAP! I was the last to arrive at Andre's and everyone seemed concerned.

"Beck what's going on?" André asked. I noticed that everyone was worried except Jade, as usual.

"It's about Tori. Remember that I told you guys that I would be taking her to the doctor's?" I asked. They all nodded except Jade who seemed annoyed.

"That's what this is about! who cares she's fine!" Jade said annoyed. I ignored her as I had been for the past days and instead continued with what i was saying.

"the doctor's we went to dealt with depression, trauma and self-harming" i said slowly as they all gasped, even Jade's eyes widened.

"but why?" asked Cat close to tears. Robbie but his arm around her and she leaned in closer.

"It turns out that Tori hasn't been eating properly, she doesn't feel like doing anything or talking to anyone. The doctor talked to her about the past days but she made me go outside" I said recalling the visit to the doctor's.

"What do you think has happened in the past days?" Robbie asked trying to calm down a worried Cat.

"I don't know she didn't let me hear. Well after that she had some tests done and well the result was that umm... Tori has Depression Type 1" I said the last part slowly. There was a huge gasp and even Jade seemed genuinely worried.

"What do we do?" asked Andre after a moment of silence.

"The doctor told me that we need to invite her places and to not let her be alone for to long. He says that suicide thoughts could pop into her mind and if we don't help cheer her up she could lose the will to live and then who knows what she'll do." I said quietly trying my best to not think about Tori hurting herself.

"Wow this is too much" Andre said. Cat had tears forming in her eyes and Robbie was hugging her and whispering something in her ear. Jade was looking down at the floor but I could see that she seemed worried.

"We need to help her out, we can't let her do something stupid" I said breaking the silence. They all nodded and we started planning on times where we could invite Tori and not allow her to be by herself.

"Beck we need to find out the reason of this or else we won't help much" Jade said quietly. We all looked at her surprised but she continued looking at the ground.

"Jade's right, we need to find the root of the problem" Andre added.

"Well we can try to talk to her tomorrow" I said and they all nodded again. We talked for a bit more and soon left. I tried to sleep but Tori kept popping into my thoughts and I found myself questioning my feelings. Did I really like Tori this much? What about Jade? I didn't sleep the whole night thinking on what to do but I knew deep down that I already had the answer.

Tori's POV

I woke up and thought about last night. I wasn't stupid, I knew Beck had already told the rest about the depression. I sighed and stood up. I got changed and realized that most of my clothes fit me more loose. Well it was Wednesday and I hadn't eaten since Friday so it wasn't much of a shock. Mom's funeral would be this Saturday and just the thought made me feel worse. I finished getting dressed and walked downstairs. I heard a knock on the door and found Andre waiting for me.

"Hey Tor ready to go"? he asked with a smile. I nodded plainly and left without eating.

"So Tor how have you been lately?" he asked nervously. I sighed.

"I know Beck told all of you last night, i'm not stupid." I answered slowly.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"I know Beck" I said plainly. We didn't talk anymore after that and the ride to school was awkward. As soon as we walked into school I knew something bad was going to happen. Beck and Jade were arguing and Andre was trying to get me away. I shook him off and walked to my locker. Andre walked up to Beck and said something.

"Jade we can't keep fighting like this" Beck said slowly.

"Your right Beck I think it would be better if we ended our relationship" Jade said trying her best to hide her anger.

"Thank you for understanding" Beck said and I walked away to my class before any of them could tell me anything. Lunch arrived to soon but instead of heading towards the tables I walked to my locker. I was surprised to see everyone there waiting for, including Jade.

"You didn't think we would let you skip lunch again?" Andre asked trying to lighten the mood. Cat leaned her head on my shoulder and hugged me. I felt horrible for leaving her alone so much but I just didn't want to be around anyone. I hugged her back and opened my locker.

"Tori we need to know what has been going on these past days" Beck said getting close to me, a bit to close if you ask me.

"No" I said softly and he seemed taken back.

"You can't hide anything for long! We'll find out!" Jade said angrily towards me. All of a sudden everything went white in front of me.

*FLASHBACK*

It was midnight and I couldn't go to sleep. I decided to go downstairs to get water but stopped on the top of the stairs when I heard screaming. My parents were in an argument, something that I had never seen.

"Nothing is going on!" my dad shouted towards my mom. He was completely furious.

"You can't hide anything for long! We'll find out!" my mom screamed back just as furious. I hadn't understood before but now it was clear. MY mom had her suspicions of my dad since a long time.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"TORI! TORI! CALL THE NURSE!" I could hear screaming around me. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in the arms of Beck, all my stuff on the floor and Jade looking at me worried. Cat was beside me crying and Robbie and Andre appeared around the corner with the nurse. Beck helped me up but I felt to dizzy to move. The nurse had a wheelchair and I sat down. She ran me to the nurse where I already felt better. Suddenly I remembered what the doctor had told me. There would be things that people say and things that people do that could cause me a mental breakdown. If this happened I would need to go to the doctor's soon. I explained it quickly to the nurse and asked for Beck. She opened the door to reveal my friends all waiting. I asked Beck to take me back to the doctor's and his face showed so much worry. The bell rang and one by one each friend gave me a hug and Jade came up to me and said a simple sorry. Her voice was filled with guilt but I knew she hadn't done it on purpose. We left to the doctors and Beck couldn't stop staring at me. I guess it was time to tell them. They were trying to help but since they didn't know the cause they were only making it worse. I needed to tell them no matter how much it hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys its me! I know I haven't updated in a loong time but my computer has not been working and I broke my new phone! I had to pay $270 to fix it! with MY money! Oh well but don't worry now I'll be able to update much faster! Ok so I better continue...**

**Chapter 6: The Secret is Revealed part 1**

Beck's POV (A few minutes earlier)

"You can't hide anything for long! We'll find out!" Jade said angrily towards Tori. I looked over at Tori who looked as she had seen a ghost. Her face went pale and her eyes turned completely black. She immediately collapsed but I managed to grab her at the last minute. Cat shrieked while Andre and Robbie made a run for the nurse's office.

"TORI! TORI! CALL THE NURSE!" I was screaming desperately. Students all around us stopped to see the commotion but Jade made sure that they stayed a good distance away. I looked at Jade and it was the first time I had seen her with that expression, guilt and regret. I turned my attention towards Tori who stirred and seemed to regain conciousness. She looked dizzy as she tried to get up. We lead her to the wheelchair that the nurse had brought and she rushed Tori to her office with us right behind her. Robbie was doing his best to calm Cat down while Andre and I paced back and forth. Jade's expression was filled with guilt and she looked distant. I was about to tell her it was not her fault but the door opened to reveal Tori. Before I could say a word she begged for me to take her to the doctor's once again. I immediately got worried. The nurse assured that she would talk with our teachers about the incident. Everyone hugged Tori except for Jade who said a simple sorry. I then lead Tori away to my car and we started the drive to the doctors. I couldn't help stare at Tori who seemed to be in deep thought. I needed to know what was going on. I remembered that Tori had told me that Trina was in New York so she couldn't help and her parents were off on a vacation. Did they not know about Tori?

AT THE DOCTORS (PRESENT TIME)

We walked into the Doctor's office and Tori explained something to the receptionist that I didn't quite catch. I looked over at Tori and she looked horrible. She looked like a walking stick, she was pale and her eyes seemed lifeless. All of a sudden she turned to me and hugged me. I was caught by surprise but I immediately hugged back.

"Your going to hear some things in there that may not sound good but I need you to stay strong for me, please promise me this" she whispered in my ear. I immediately tensed up but nodded slowly. I got a weird feeling in my stomach but did my best to not think about it.

"Victoria Vega" The nurse called out from the door. We stood up and Tori grabbed my hand. I grabbed her hand and without thinking kissed her cheek. She smiled lightly and we walked in. I couldn't help but feel a warmth inside of me. Wow I really loved Tori. It was because of my love for Tori that I needed to be strong to whatever news I would hear today.

"Ah Tori please take a seat. Good to see you too, beck was it?" Doctor Miller greeted us. I nodded and we took our seats.

"Now Tori what is the reason for your visit" he asked. Tori sighed and looked at her feet before answering.

"You were right. I had a mental breakdown today when a friend of mine said something that reminded me of my... past." Tori responded whispering the last part. I was confused but at the same time I knew I had been right. Something had happened and I was about to find out what it was.

"Does Beck and your friends know?" The doctor asked looking at me a bit before turning back towards Tori. Tori bit her lip and clenched her fists.

"No" she responded so lightly that we barely heard.

"Would you like me to give you time to talk" Doctor Miller asked quietly. Tori just nodded and I could see tears in the corner of her eyes. He stood up and walked out quietly. Tori seemed to be looking everywhere around the room except me. I grabbed her hand and with the other hand I slowly made her face me. As soon as she saw me the tears slipped out.

"Tori you can tell me anything. I'll be here for you no matter what. I love you too much to ever leave you, please tell me whats going on so I can help you." I said lightly. Tori nodded slowly and breathed in.

"My mom comitted suicide."

This is going to be worse than what I thought...

**WELL? What did you guys think of this chapter? I'm sorry that its short but I'm trying to update 2 other of my BORI stories so please check them out! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
